Destino
by Mio Kozuki
Summary: Ya hacía más de dos meses desde que Kurapika había llegado a York Shin, para trabajar como guardaespaldas de la familia Nostrade. La razón por la cual acepto el trabajo era para encontrar los ojos de su clan. Pero cambiara cuando un día paseando por la ciudad se choca con Eiko. (cutre resumen) KurapikaxOC


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Hoy os dejo el primer capitulo del primer fic de HunterxHunter. **

**Espero que os guste =3**

******Los personajes de HunterxHunter no me pertenecen son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, menos mi personaje inventado: Eiko.**

* * *

**Destino: **

**Capítulo uno: La chica gato.**

Ya hacía más de dos meses desde que Kurapika había llegado a York Shin, para trabajar como guardaespaldas de la familia Nostrade. El motivo por el cual aceptó el trabajo, era para encontrar los ojos de sus compañeros del clan. Pero en lo que llevaba trabajando, solo habían encontrado un par y estos eran falsos.

Dentro poco se celebraría una nueva subasta. El jefe les había dado el día libre para que buscasen información y, aunque Kurapika no estaba muy convencido, aceptó.

Hacia dos meses que estaba en la ciudad y aun no la conocía por completo. Su móvil no contaba con GPS y era muy fácil perderse, por las enormes calles y callejones de la ciudad.

Y como era de esperar, se perdió:

_"Genial… Estoy perdido… ¡Esta ciudad es demasiado grande!"_ pensó el rubio molesto.

Dio la vuelta y deshizo el camino, lo que le costó un poco, ya que casi todas las calles se parecían. Nada más entrar en una de las calles, una "cosa blanca" chocó con Kurapika.

-¡Auch~! -dijo la extraña "cosa blanca".

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien, le ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo siento –se disculpó él.

Se quedó mirando a la "cosa blanca" que resultó ser una chica. Era la primera vez que veía una chica con ese color de pelo, era totalmente blanco y sus ojos eran de un color azul marino que hipnotizaban.

_"¡Qué guapa!… No parece humana…"_ pensó un poco sorprendido Kurapika.

-¡No pasa nada! Fui yo la que no miraba por donde iba… –se quedó mirando al rubio- ¿Tú no eres de por aquí, no? –le preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Ese simple gesto de niña pequeña hizo que él se sonrojase un poquito.

Era obvio que no lo era, su ropa lo delataba.

-No. Hace poco que llegue a la ciudad… –empezó a decir Kurapika, pero la chica le interrumpió.

-Y te has perdido ¿No?

El chico suspiró pesadamente, porque nunca antes se había perdido y no era normal en él.

–Sí –admitió avergonzado.

-Si quieres... Te enseño un poco la ciudad y de paso tomamos algo –miró detrás de sí nerviosa.

Kurpika se percató de aquel gesto y se quedó mirando hacia la misma dirección que ella.

_"¿Qué estará ocultando? ¿La estarán persiguiendo?" _pensó el rubio.

Miró su reloj, aún tenía tiempo de sobra y le vendría muy bien conocer la ciudad –Está bien, muchas gracias.

-No hace falta que me des las gracias ¡Es un placer pasar el tiempo con un chico tan guapo! –se tapó la boca, roja como un tomate.

_"¡Mierda lo dije en voz alta! Ahora seguro que piensa que soy una pervertida."_ Lo miró bien: _"Bueno… seguro que tiene dos años más que yo… Aun así…"_

Él se sonrojó nada más oír el comentario. Muy pocas personas, por no decir ninguna, le habían dicho que era guapo, de hecho siempre lo confundían con una chica y eso le fastidiaba mucho.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos… No duró mucho ya que la chica decidió continuar con la conversación.

-No me he presentado. Me llamo Eiko ¿Y tú?

Kurapika se quedó callado pensando. _"No parece peligrosa… Dudo que tenga algo que ver con… ¿Pero que estoy pensando…? Seré tonto… No, noto ningún poder que emane de ella" _Pensó Kurapika mirando a la chica.

-Yo me llamo Kurapika…-dijo algo nervioso, nada propio de él.

-Bien, ahora que nos conocemos mejor… ¡Ya podemos ir a ver la ciudad! –le cogió de la mano y se lo llevo a rastras.

Pero antes, volvió a mirar atrás…. Y nadas mas girase vio a un grupo de hombres vestidos de traje, que estaban mirando para todas partes. Eiko tiró más fuerte del chico y se alejaron de esos hombres.

Kurapika, notó como la chica se ponía nerviosa y notó que le apretaba más fuerte la mano. Volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirando al grupo de hombres.

_"¿Será que es una fugitiva? ¿Por qué la persigue la mafia?"_ Miró bien a la chica por segunda vez. _"No tiene pinta de ser una criminal"_

* * *

Enseguida los dos se olvidaron de los hombres de negro y disfrutaron del día.

Visitaron varios lugares de esa enorme ciudad, Eiko una vez se había relajado, le fue explicando al rubio cada cosa que visitaban. Parecía una enciclopedia andante.

Kurapika, se olvidó por completo de la subasta y disfrutó aquellos momentos con la peli blanca. Por una vez podía ser un chico normal y corriente y todo gracias a la chica.

Al mediodía entraron en un pequeño restaurante. La chica no paraba de contarle datos históricos sobre York Shin.

_"No para de hablar… Debe gustarle la mucho historia…"_ Pensó en el rubio sorprendido.

-Creo que estoy hablando demasiado. Cuando empiezo con la historia no paro… –se disculpó Eiko.

-No pasa nada. A mí también me gusta la historia.

-¿En serio? No lo aparentas- dijo sorprendida.

-Tú tampoco lo aparentas –comento él algo ofendido.

-¡Es cierto! –empezó a reírse.

En la cara del rubio se le formo una sonrisa en la boca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con alguien tan alegre. Aun así, se acordó de que la estaba persiguiendo y por alguna razón quería ayudarla.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo en la ciudad? –preguntó a Eiko.

-Bueno… hace dos años que llegué a la ciudad. Dentro de poco me marcho. –le contestó, mientras removía su chocolate caliente.

-¿Es por ese grupo de hombres?- preguntó al fin.

Eiko nada mas oír la pregunta se puso nerviosa.

-Sí. Esos hombres llevan un par de días detrás de mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… digamos que soy una persona algo diferente –miró al reloj que estaba en la pared del local –Bueno… Tengo que irme. Encantada de conocerte… Adiós –pagó su parte y se marchó corriendo.

Kurapika no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y cuando lo hizo la chica ya había desaparecido.

_"Que rápida…"_ Pensó el rubio desconcertado. Miró su reloj _"Bueno… Ya es la hora, tengo que regresar"_

Pagó y se marcho algo preocupado por Eiko. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que ir a buscarla, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

Al día siguiente. En la casa Nostrade, todos los guardaespaldas estaban listos para ir a la subasta. Esta vez la hija del jefe no los acompañaría, lo que para ellos era un alivio.

Kurapika, se encontraba algo inquieto. Ayer no dejó de pensar en Eiko y en ese grupo de hombres. ¿Habría hecho mal haberla dejado ir? Pensaba cada dos por tres.

Una de las compañeras del rubio y su única amiga, se acercó al chico. Había notado que las pulsaciones de su corazón eran algo inquietas y no era por los ojos del clan Kuruta que se subastaban, si no por otro motivo.

-¿Te preocupa algo? Tus pulsaciones son muy irregulares –le preguntó al chico.

Era difícil engañarla. Y era inútil intentar mentir, por lo que decidió contárselo todo, menos la parte de que se había perdido.

Una vez terminó. Ella se quedó callada pensando.

-Cuando terminemos en la subasta podría ayudarte a buscar a la chica.

-Ella dijo que se marcharía de la ciudad. Puede que ya no esté aquí –comento el rubio.

-Bueno nunca se sabe.

* * *

Una vez en la subasta. El grupo de guardaespaldas se dividieron por parejas. Ese día habría diferentes subastas. Kurapika y Melody se fueron a la sala que les correspondía.

Al cabo de unos minutos, empezó la subasta. Los artículos que salían a subasta, rápidamente eran vendidos y muchos de ellos se pagaban cifras increíbles.

Al acabar. Cada pareja fueron a pagar el artículo que había comprado.

Kurapika se encontraba en la fila cuando vio por uno de los monitores, vio la cosa menos pensada.

La presentadora estaba anunciando, que en las instalaciones se encontraba un ser totalmente extraordinario. Señaló a una de las pantallas y en ella se podía ver a una chica encadenada, esta tenía orejas de gato y también una cola.

Melody estaba al lado del rubio, cuando noto como las pulsaciones de este se disparaban. Dirigió la vista hacia el monitor y vio a la chica encadenada.

-Es ella –dijo él sorprendido.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Eiko no era del todo humana. Y aquellos hombres la buscaban por eso.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo.

En cuanto puede subiré el segundo y también espero subir el segundo capi del fic Yû Yû Hakusho ^-^

Nos leemos.


End file.
